I Wanna Be Cuter
by lookalike5516
Summary: Aoi used to be a monster. Until a certain assassin showed her that she wasn't really what she thought she was. Now she's on a quest to become cuter with all her powers. but will the assassin remember the girl he met years ago in the rain. will she meet his standards for cuteness, or will years of trying be flushed down the drain. R&R please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I Want To Become Cuter**

**Me: Hiyo! I'm back with a brand new story! I know I'm jumping and am not even keeping up to date with my other stories, but I'm a free lance writer. I don't even know what a free lance writer is.**

**Gon: Is this story going to be good?**

**Killua: Who has to suffer this time?**

**Me: (grin) the person who just spoke.**

**Killua: What!? Again. You have to be kidding me. (exits room)**

**Me: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Plz enjoy!**

**Gon: R&R**

Aoi's POV

It's raining, it's pouring the assassin is calling. He stabbed my head and now I'm dead and couldn't get up in the morning. I sang it like a lullaby. Like the song, it was raining, or maybe it was pouring. I was crying. My light brown hair all tangled and in a mess, my gloomy blue eyes were in a daze. I couldn't get myself to stop shedding tears. I wasn't alone on that faithful day. A large tree shaded the two of us from the falling rain. And that tree was what joined us together.

"Don't cry. It's alright." A boy with silver spiky hair whispered in my ear.

"I'm a monster. I killed sister and brother and mummy and daddy ran away from me." I sobbed.

The boy with silver hair looked at me. "You're not a monster." He smiled. "You're actually very cute."

I blushed. Never once had somebody called me cute. I've been called monster, devil, ugly and evil but never cute.

I hugged the boy. "Thank you." I sighed.

He smiled. "Don't cry. Every again. It's ugly." He teased.

I giggled. "Okay. I won't cry ever again." I swore that day that I would never cry again, and that I'd get cuter, and cuter until I can prove to that boy that I can reach his standards. He stood up and walked away. I wiped my tears away. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked, reaching out to him. "Until we meet." He waved goodbye and disappeared into the rain. He was like a diamond. A beautiful shine, but rare to find.

I found a shard of glass, just lying on the ground. I gasped at its presence and smiled. I picked up the sharp object, cutting my skin slightly. I didn't care. It was a blood oath I will make to him. I looked in the small shard. I saw my dusty face and tangled hair. I might've looked like a monster too. I giggled and used my fingers to brush my hair through. I made sure it was no longer tangled and washed it and my face in the rain. I chuckled and danced in the pouring rain. I sang the same song over and over again. "It's raining, it's pouring the assassin is calling! My eyes are red because of tears I shed and I could dance until the morning! Hahaha I'm so happy!" I screamed. After doing so, I just sat down in the mud in my muddy clothes smiling.

I picked a flower from the tree I slumped against and tangled the flower into my hair.

I looked back in that shard once again and I no longer saw a monster, I saw someone who was willing on being cute.

Perfection…

**Sorry the first chap is short. I promise it will be much longer than this. This is just a prologue! I do not own the raining song thingy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tagging Along For The Ride

**Me: Hiya peeps! I'm back!**

**Gon: Welcome back!**

**Me: I know the last chapter wasn't too persuasive so I thought I'd make the first chapter. I know I haven't updated several of my other stories. I kinda ran out of ideas for them and need the ideas to flow naturally by watching their animes all over again. **

**Killua: Stop blabbing and get on to the story.**

**Me and Gon: ohhh you wanna start now.**

**Killua: Don't mock me!**

**Me: Okay. Let's start. I don't own Hunter x Hunter or any anime. I'm just a writer who owns her characters. Gon over here does not belong to me, nor does mister grumpy pants.**

**Killua: Happy to help.**

**Gon: R&R plz, plz, plz R&R. Lookalike-chan is having breakdowns because her stories aren't getting reviews. Just tell us what you don't and do like. plz. Lookalike-chan's a sore loser. **

**Me: Sh-shut up! **

**Killua and Me: Just get on with the story!**

**Gon: Enjoy!**

Aoi's POV

"Well done to all of you my new Hunters. Use your Hunter Licenses wisely. How you wish to use them is none of my concern." Chairman Netero spoke.

I had a look at my Hunter License. I smiled. It was my ticket to a new place in the world. "Perfect." I smiled.

I than took out my hand mirror. I checked my hair and my face. My hair was still straight and in place. I wore a pink polka-dotted headband with a ribbon in my hair and my face wasn't dirtied nor scratched. I sighed. Ever since I was little and that assassin boy came to my place, I've been doing nothing but making myself cuter. I've tried using my cuteness on several people but it never turns out correctly. They always either ignore me, say I'm cute and go back to whatever it was they were doing or just shoo me away completely. It's not easy being cute. I always have to try really hard to get something I want.

"Aoi Tanaka?"

I flinched a bit. "Y-yes." I hesitated.

"Care to tell us what you are after in life?" Chairman Netero asked.

I hesitated. "I wish to keep it personal." I said.

The man nodded. "If you wish."

I looked around the room. There were men everywhere. They were all older than me and they were bigger than me. How I made it to the end of the Hunter exam, I can't even place a finger on it. Whatever. I don't care. I'm here now. I'm a Hunter. And I'll definitely find that kid who saved me in the rain.

"You are all dismissed." Netero finished his speech and left the room in silence. The other examiners followed him.

I exited the room, last. I needed all the men to leave before I exit. Once the final one left, I squealed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm finally a Hunter. I can see him again." I sighed. "I'll find you. I have this now. I know I'll find you."

I walked out of the meeting room and into the courtyard. I sighed as the sakuras fell and landed at my feet. I had one last quick look at my surroundings and jolted off to the next town. "Where are you my old friend?" I smirked.

Killua's POV

"Killua! Killua!" My best friend Gon shouted.

"What do you want?" I groaned. I tried shooing him away with my left hand.

"There's something interesting going on in the center square!" Gon squealed.

I lit up to the word interesting. Nothing fun was happening and I was getting bored. "Let's go check it out." I cried.

The two of us ran to the square and heard a lot of screaming, bets and shrieks.

Wtf is going on? I wondered.

Gon and I forced our way through the crowd and we arrived at the edge of a fight. There was an old man in the rink whose name I'd forgotten. I stared hard at him guessing several names.

"Lerio? No. Lenio? No. Lurio? Nah."

"Leorio!" Gon shouted.

I clicked my fingers and grinned. "That's his name!"

I glanced at Leorio. "Who's he fighting?" I looked closer to see a man with big muscles and tights. I stifled a laugh. Who wears tight pants?

"Leorio!" Gon was very worried for his friend and jumped into the match. "W- Gon! You're gonna get yourself killed!" I groaned.

The boy was painfully persistent. I couldn't help but jump in and save my friend. Leorio was bashed up and pummeled badly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

Gon got in front of Leorio before the man could land another punch on his bashed face. "Stop!" Gon shouted. His face was serious. I guess when he mentioned something interesting, he didn't know it involved his friend.

"Get out of the way you kid." The man snarled. He held his fist higher and threatened to land a punch.

Gon wouldn't budge. I stood and watched. Gon was tougher than this. "Oi! This fight is between you and me! Don't bring the boy into this!" Leorio barked.

The man turned to face Leorio. "Who says?"

Leorio shrugged. "He's too young."

I was taken aback by this comment. "Hey! You can't do that to my best friend." I shouted, monotone.

The man chuckled. "And who's going to stop-

I had killed him before he finished his sentence. Served that bastard right for trying to mess with me or Gon.

Gon quickly helped Leorio up. "So? How'd you end up in this position again?" I asked.

Leorio hesitated. "There was a little girl. Cute you know. He was sexually harassing her and I, I just did what a man had to do." Leorio defended himself.

I stared at him like he was crazy, but Gon praised the man. "That was so nice of you Leorio." Gon cried.

Leorio blushed, I snorted. "Let's go Gon! Leorio! You're going to study some of the herbs around here right?" I asked, shifting my head a little bit.

He nodded. "I'll be seeing you two around I guess."

We waved and left off. "I wonder who that girl was."

Gon shrugged. "Leorio did a good thing today."

"First in a lifetime." I muttered.

I began walking backwards. "What should we do now?" I asked.

The boy didn't know how to answer. "We could do something, I don't know. Something fun." He grinned.

I knew Gon was stupid, but I didn't know he was this dense. I didn't really pay attention while I was walking, and bam! I smacked right into someone.

"Ow!" a delicate voice shouted.

"Watch where you're going!" I growled.

I turned to see a girl with long straight black hair that shined in the sun and soft blue eyes. She wore a headband with a small ribbon in her hair and a knee length green dress with blue ballet flats.

"Hello?" she waved her hand in my face. "Just, watch where you're going okay?"

She sighed. "I'm supposed to find him in this village, but instead I find a man who harasses me, an old man who tells me he's nineteen and bump into a boy who has zero manners." She said the last part louder than normal.

I froze. "W-what!?"

She stuck her tongue out. "He might've already left the village thanks to you!" she shouted.

I sneered. "Get out of here ugly!" I lied straight through my teeth. She was really cute if I think about it. But I'm not going to admit that to some spoiled brat.

Her face turned bright red and she gritted her teeth. "Take that back!" she shouted.

I stuck her tongue out. Gon was lost in the thunder of our argument. "Just say sorry to each other!" Gon said.

"No!" we shouted.

"Take what you said back!" she screamed.

"Never! Old hag! Ugly cow! Wrinkly potato!" I grinned as she grew even more furious.

She screamed and jumped me, punching and fighting. I fought for dear life. "Get off me!" I cried.

"Take back what you said!" she began to tear up.

A whole bunch of things fell out of the bag she carried. Out fell a stuffed bunny, a knife, a leftover slice of cake and several hair accessories. And then a notebook. It was pink with bunny prints and it wrote it neat handwriting, Property Of Aoi. I stared at the book lying on the floor and picked it up. "Um… I believe this is yours?" I said, but some sort of urge was pushing me to just flip open the book and read what was inside.

The girl, whose name I believe is Aoi, snatched the book out of my hands and glared me from her position. "You're so mean you know?" she cried.

"Why don't you just cry?" I asked. "Can you cry?"

She sniffled. "I promised I would never cry again. Never ever."

She stood up and turned around, "I, I should get going. I'm going to be late if I don't get to Junken City soon."

"We'll take you to Junken city!"

Aoi and I stared at Gon. He was grinning and I knew he was going to offer a ride.

"Gon! We can't offer a ride to someone as selfish as her!" I shouted.

Gon just smiled like a fool. "It's okay. She can be really nice if you get to know her."

I gaped. "You know her?"

Gon shook his head. "I have no idea who she is."

Aoi and I sweat dropped. "Thanks for the offer kid! What's your name?" Aoi shouted.

"Gon Freecs! And this is Killua!" Gon introduced us.

"Yo." I replied.

"I'm Aoi Tanaka. Nice to meet you Gon… Killua." She examined me. I sweat dropped.

"Come on. Let's go!" Gon chimed. I walked beside Gon as he and Aoi talked about random things. Mainly about the Hunter Exam.

"Gyahh. This is going to be a long trip!"

**Me: Completeo! Okay, not exactly the ending I was looking for, but who cares. **

**Killua: I don't like her already.**

**Gon: But Killua, she's your friend! Am I still your best friend? Has she replaced me? Wahhhh!**

**Killua: D-don't cry! See what you've done?**

**Me: (sweat drop) um… okay…. **

**Gon: R&R! No flaming please. Just good ol' comments and reviews!**

**Killua: Why are you happy again?**


	3. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
